


Sister

by Lilylloid



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Frisk being best big sis, Frisk/Sans on the background, How Do I Tag, I just wanted an excuse to write some family Fluff, Is that a thing, It's ridiculous because he's coming back in a day or so, Papyrus misses Sans, SO, also, even though she's younger, or is she
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilylloid/pseuds/Lilylloid
Summary: Sans is out of town because of work. Barely three hours later, Papyrus is missing him, and It’s up to Frisk to cheer him up.





	Sister

The view out of the kitchen window was a marvelous one. The beautiful garden, an endless rainbow of colors that she had planted with the help of her father, seemed to reflect the cheerfulness and happiness that was invested in it, ten folds.

 

She couldn’t help the smile that tugged at her lips, thinking of the many memories it has witnessed.

 

She remembered the many times she had crouched on the ground, tending her flowers just like her father had thought her, head hidden behind a ridiculous hat to shade her from the sun, as Sans flopped lazily on a beach chair under an umbrella by the door, and made fun of her.

 

Papyrus would yell at him to help instead of just lying there, and he’d retort with a pun that would only fuel Papyrus’s anger further, who’d stomp right in front of his brother to lecture him, only to receive a handful more of puns.

 

Her smile vanished all too soon, as she threw a glance over her shoulder, to where an uncharacteristically glum and quiet Papyrus sat by the table.

 

The sight, that was quite a contrast to the beautiful day reflecting its shine through the window, tore at her heartstrings.

 

Papyrus was a blast of positive energy that always seemed to glow and bring light wherever he went.

He was like the sun, warm and shiny, capable of lighting even the darkest places and bringing the best out of the worst situations.

 

She remembered having relayed on that unending well of positivity more than once, during the years she’d had him in her life.

Seeing all the good he was capable of, and the way he believed in everything and everybody around him without reserve, always seemed to fill her with determination.

 

It was disconcerting, in the least, to see him down, especially since it happened so seldom.

 

But her years with him reassured her that he’d pick himself right back up, eventually. Because no matter what kind of cards life dealt him, Papyrus was never one to despair. He would always find a way to light up the situation, multiplying all of the positivity he’d soaked up, and illuminating everything around him.

 

He just couldn’t be bottled.

 

She reverted her eyes back to her task, having insisted, upon noticing her friend’s mood, to take care of the dishes, under the pretense of having too much energy to spare.

 

The fact that he didn’t put much of a fight and seemed about ready to go brood in his room, told her how serious the situation was.

 

He didn’t even give her his signature “MY BROTHER SHOULD DEFINITELY LEARN FROM YOU”.

 

Fortunately, telling him she didn’t want to stay alone had convinced him to keep her company, and this is how they ended in this situation.

 

Frisk hummed to herself, busying her hands with the dishes, while thinking about a way to breach the subject without making it feel too obvious.

The silence stretched between them, each of them lost in their thoughts, unknowing that the other was trying to find a way to break it.

 

“Do you miss my brother?”, Papyrus finally broke the silence, with a voice that seemed so different from his own.

 

Frisk didn’t have to think about her answer, the “Yes, I do” came as naturally as her next breath.

 

Papyrus looked up at her, his eye sockets scrunching, “But he’s been gone for barely three hours?!”, he said incredulously.

 

Sans had a scientific conference to attend, something that had to do with his job, to which he had been reluctant to go.

 

Frisk and Papyrus had to practically drag him out the door, and even then, he was going on about his brother’s preferences, like his favorite bed time stories, as if she hadn’t been living with them for the past two years, and known them for most of her life.

 

But it warmed her heart to know that he trusted her with his brother.

 

“Yes, that’s true”, Frisk answered on a laugh, as she dried her hands on the dish towel and turned to face her dear friend.

 

“But Sans is the kind of person whose presence you’ll miss even after merely three seconds. He’s just that much there. So much that when he’s not, it just feels wrong”, her voice had taken a softer tilt, as if wistful, and her eyes, that she cast over her shoulder to look out of the window, had a shine to them.

 

He was always amazed to find that look in her eyes, or the soft tone of her voice, when she talked or looked at his brother.

 

He turned his gaze to where Sans usually sat, and he could almost see that dimpled smile of his, and the sound of his contagious deep chuckles, that he delivered along with his horrible puns. They always unnerved Papyrus and threw both Sans and Frisk into a fit of laughter.

Though Frisk seemed to have started to suffer the not-so-enjoyable side effects as well, now that she lived with them.

 

In that moment, he even missed the stupid puns.  The house just wasn’t the same without them. Without him.

 

Lost in thoughts, he murmured “He is, isn’t he?”.

 

Frisk looked at him, and at the sad expression that didn’t suit his face at all, and though the situation was utterly ridiculous, she understood why he felt this way.

 

She made her way toward him, sat on the chair right beside his, and gently put her hand atop his own on the table.

 

That seemed to startle him out of his thoughts, and got his attention. He turned his face and their gazes met.

 

“Do you?”, she asked softly, squeezing his hand in comfort.

 

Papyrus’s forced smile crumbled into a frown, and he looked back down to his hands on the table.

 

“It’s just that… I’ve never been apart from my brother for more than a day”, he said at length.

 

He was conscious that it was very childish, and not at all worthy of the great warrior and chef that he was, but something in him just seemed to revolt at the simple idea of parting with his brother.

 

“It’s okay, Pappy”, Frisk put her other hand on his, and used both to turn him towards her.

 

“He’ll be back before you know it, I promise”, she offered him a gentle smile, that morphed instantly into a bright grin when she remembered MTT’s little gift when he passed by a few days before, during his tour.

 

“And to make sure of that, I’ll fill you time with so much fun you’ll forget all about missing him!”, She made a dramatic pose and then, informed him of her newest acquisition: the MTT movie that wasn’t even truly out yet!

 

That seemed to do the trick.

 

Papyrus grinned back, and when he spoke again, his voice was back to its cheerful tone “WOWIE, IF I WEREN’T THE BEST, I’D SAY YOU WERE!”

 

And just like that, a crisis was avoided, and Papyrus was back to his happy self.

 

Frisk laughed, and stood from the chair, “Come on then, let’s go have an MTT marathon!”

 

“AND GUSH ABOUT METTATON’S AFABULOUS LEGS”, he says, all traces of earlier distress gone from his demeanor.

 

She couldn’t help her instant reaction, she leaned into him, and placed a chaste kiss on top of his skull, and watched with mild amusement as his cheekbones tinted a soft orange.

 

Before he could chastise her about her apparent still-crush on him, she started dragging him up, adding to his earlier words “For the whole weekend!”.

 

They head together hand in hand to the leaving room, while Papyrus’s cheerful voice proceeds to tell her his feelings are still very much platonic towards her, to which she laughs, informing him that it was a very platonic kiss.

 

Deeming it as a good enough answer, he settled next to her on the couch, and they spent the rest of the afternoon huddled together, making good use of Papyrus’s collection of MTT movies, and the new addition to his collection that Frisk offered him.

 

They had only remembered to make popcorn halfway through the first movie, which Papyrus had insisted was because they had been distracted by Mettaton’s fabulousness, and they had put it between them on the couch, only for him to move it to his lap, after noticing that Frisk almost finished the whole bowl on her own.

 

Although he still missed the way his brother would make a pun out of every line, a thing he’d never admit out loud, he was glad to have her with him.

 

He couldn’t remember ever having anyone but Sans in his family, but he thought, as he glanced at Frisk and found her laughing at something MTT did, while holding out her arm to reach for the popcorn in his lap, that it must be how it felt to have a sister.

 

It was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd rather not say how embarassingly long it took me to write this XD
> 
> Thanks for reading !


End file.
